Night of the Spectral Vapors
by TheRebandTheDeb
Summary: It's Halloween...Artie and Jim are delivering important papers to Ben Cartwright in Virginia City. What can go wrong? Crossover with Bonanza.


The Night Of The Spectral Vapors

Artie hurriedly stuffed the contracts in his satchel and fastened it. He had the dubious honor of telling his partner James that Colonel Richmond had diverted them to, of all places, Virginia City in the Nevada territory. Artie quickly took his leave of the Colonel and headed back toward the train.

During the ride back to the train Artie went over the conversation with the Colonel and it sent shivers up and down his spine. The only information the Colonel had given him was that while they were there he wanted them to make themselves available to Mr. Cartwright if he wanted their services investigating a series of disturbances occurring on his land. It would have to be Halloween when we are called to a strange place to check into strange occurrences, Artie thought as he shivered once again.

WWWWWWWW

"Hey Jim…are you here?" Artie called out as he entered the parlor car and tossed the satchel onto the desk.

"Yeah, Artie, I'm back here!" Came the muffled reply.

"Well, get out here I gotta brief you on our new assignment." Artie told him as he headed toward the hidden communication tube by the fireplace.

As Jim entered the parlor he watched Artie return the communication tube to its hidden recess and he handed his partner a glass of brandy and then poured one another one for himself.

"What was that about?" Jim asked as Artie reached for the satchel.

"Oh just giving Orrin our new destination." Artie replied as he pulled the sheaf of papers from the satchel.

"We already have a destination, Artie. We're going to St. Louis remember."

"Plans change James. We are now headed for Virginia City, Nevada." Artie glanced at Jim as he opened the safe behind the map above the sideboard and stuffed the papers inside. The safe door snapped shut as Artie reached to close it. Oh, this is gonna be a REAL good assignment! Artie thought.

"Artie, what is in Virginia City that requires us and this train?" Jim demanded his good mood quickly slipping away.

"The government has tried unsuccessfully several times to get important timber contracts to a man there by the name of Ben Cartwright. Seems every attempt has been found out and the courier waylaid by Cartwright's competition…a Mr. Snodgrass. Apparently the man has been going around town making not so thinly veiled threats. The Colonel thought we could get the contracts through."

"Oh so just like that we are diverted from St. Louis…" Jim sounded disappointed.

"Oh come on, Jim, the girls would be too busy for much anyway. They have their internships this month remember? Us being in St. Louis would just distract them and you wouldn't want that so think of this as the Colonel doing us a favor. " Artie smiled and clicked his tongue at Jim as he sipped his brandy.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The Wanderer pulled into the train station early the next day. Artie and Jim had received a wire from the Colonel that they were to proceed immediately to the Ponderosa and stay in Virginia City until the contracts had been signed then bring the signed documents back with them. Artie put the contracts into his saddlebag and fastened it securely. Having already received directions to the fabled ranch they mounted their horses and headed through the town.

"While we're here I want to stop by and see Dr. Martin, Jim." Artie told his partner as they slowly walked their horses.

"Are you sick?" Jim asked instantly alerted.

"No…no…I've known Dr. Martin for a long time. Met him in the war as a matter of fact. It would be nice to actually see him instead of just writing letters." Artie told him.

"Well, it's still early yet, why don't we see him before we head out to the Ponderosa?" Jim offered.

"That's a good idea!" Artie agreed.

WWWWWWWWWW

Adam and Joe Cartwright ambled along the main thoroughfare of Virginia City, toward their favorite eatery. They had just completed some business transactions at the bank and would be heading home after having a late dinner.

At mid-afternoon the restaurant was not very crowded…a few older women sat in the center of the room enjoying the pie that the establishment was famous for, and an older gentleman with two young women who could have been his daughters sat under the clock hanging on the far wall.

Adam and his brother, known to most as Little Joe, had been taught by their widowed father, Ben, to be gentlemen, thus they removed their hats upon entering. They took a seat near the front window as Mike, the owner of the restaurant, approached the men he knew as friends with coffee. He was warmly greeted by the Cartwrights.

"Mike, good to see you," Adam shook Mike's hand after he had put the coffee pot on the table. "How's business?"

"Always good Adam, always good. You boys heading home today, or are you spending the night in town?" as he poured the coffee.

"Adam wants to get home Mike. We're having a party out at the Ponderosa tomorrow night, and he wants to get the supplies home to Hop Sing." Little Joe took a swig of the hot coffee, then added sugar to it as he spoke.

Mike turned to Adam. "That's too bad, boys," he leaned in closer, "those two young ladies are visiting Doc and were asking where they could spend an evening's entertainment." He had been friends with the Cartwright boys for years and they would all spend time together, having dinner or drinks and playing cards. Sometimes they would escort some young ladies to the local theater, or to a dance, too. Adam and Joe stole a glance at the young women sitting across the room with the man they now recognized as Dr. Martin.

Joe piped up, "Well big brother, we can offer them an escort!" he grinned wide and stood up before Adam could stop him.

"Joe!" Adam reached for his little brother, who jumped away and still grinning, approached the table where the two young women were enjoying their coffee as well.

"Hey Doc, how are you this fine day?" Joe asked with a brief glance in his direction before turning his attention to the young women.

"Joseph, good to see you. How is everyone at the Ponderosa?" the doctor asked, aware that Joe's attention was elsewhere.

"Fine, doc, just fine…" he continued to smile at the ladies, obviously waiting to be introduced. Doc sighed and gave in.

"Joseph Cartwright meet Miss Danielle Oliver and Miss Rebecca Moore."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Joe continued to smile.

"Yours as well, Mr. Cartwright," Rebecca spoke first.

"Won't you sit down, Mr. Cartwright?" Danielle asked. Joe turned to grin at Adam before he answered, "Thank you I will." Adam shook his head slowly as he looked out the window, his arms crossed on the table in front of him.

"The gentleman you are with seems a bit perturbed, Mr. Cartwright," Danielle grinned.

"Adam, come on over here and meet Dr. Martin's guests," he called to his brother, gesturing with his arm.

As this was going on the ladies in the center of the room were gathering their parcels in order to leave. One of the women dropped an awkward and large parcel and Adam jumped up to help her retrieve it. After the woman thanked him he crossed the room, albeit reluctantly. Little Joe was an impetuous boy at times and Adam could usually deal with it, but sometimes he was annoyed.

"Thanks Mike," he murmured sarcastically to his friend as he passed him. Mike grinned.

"I'll bring your dinner to their table, Adam," he smirked just as he ducked into the kitchen.

"Paul," Adam acknowledged the old family friend before turning to his female guests.

"Ladies, this is Joseph's oldest brother, Adam. The oldest of the three Cartwright boys."

"How do you do, Mr. Cartwright?" Rebecca and Danielle asked at the same time. They turned toward each other and laughed, then Danielle continued, "Won't you join us, please, Mr. Cartwright?"

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"Oliver. Danielle Oliver," she held her hand out for Adam to shake. As he grasped her slender fingers in his own he looked into her eyes. They were mirthful and flashed with her smile. He couldn't resist and smiled back, his own blue eyes sparkling. Suddenly he realized that he was still holding her hand, and he pulled away. Adam did notice though that she had neither pulled away, nor had she glanced away. _A strong, independent woman, _he mused to himself.

Adam then turned to her companion as the doctor introduced her, "And this is Rebecca Moore." Adam took her hand as well, but didn't hold it longer than appropriate. As he took his seat he asked, "What brings you ladies to Virginia City?"

Rebecca answered, telling him that Dr. Martin was a friend of her father, and that the ladies, as doctoral students, were required a short internship, and had opted for Virginia City.

"Lady doctors, well how about that?" Little Joe smiled around the table, surprised. Adam wasn't, however. He looked thoughtfully at Danielle.

"Forward thinking, Joe, we have to be forward thinking. Women have been caring for the sick for a long time." Danielle smiled at the comment.

"That's true, Mr. Cartwright. Rebecca and I have both been nurses for a long while now. It just wasn't enough to assist, however, especially when I knew that I could perform surgeries just as well as any man, if not better than some." Dani was very forthright when speaking of her decision to become a doctor. She had of course come against some opposition when looking for a good program. Some schools simply didn't allow women students into their doctoral programs.

Rebecca spoke up, "If it hadn't been for Danielle, I would never have thought I could enter the field as anything more than a nurse. How strange that two girls from St. Louis, friends for years, would both decide to become doctors, isn't it?" She had a knack for changing the subject.

"You are both from St. Louis? That's a long way from here," Joe focused on Rebecca as Mike brought a plate and sat it in front of him, then placed another in front of Adam. The conversation went on from there, discussing the differences the girls found between Virginia City and St. Louis; Dr. Martin returned to his office.

WWWWWWWWW

Five minutes later found the agents standing in the outer office of Dr. Martin's home/office. His nurse told them he would be right down. Jim paced the room while Artie looked at the artwork on the wall. They turned in unison when they heard the office door open.

"Artemus Gordon!" Paul said with a smile as he approached and extended his hand.

"Paul Martin you old reprobate, how are ya?" Artie vigorously shook his hand.

"Dr. Martin, I'd like you to meet my partner, James West." Artie nodded toward Jim, "Jim this is Paul Martin, damn fine doctor when he stayed away from the ladies." Artie winked.

"As I recall, Artemus, it was you who had the problem staying away from the ladies." Paul retorted and Artie blushed.

"What brings you way out here? Last I heard from you your stomping grounds included the White House."

"We're here on assignment, Paul. Not quite sure yet how long we'll be in town. But I would like to have supper with you before we leave." Artie told him without divulging their mission.

"That sounds like a fine idea. Say, I have two assistants staying with me…doing a medical internship of sorts…I'm sure they'd love to meet you. They seem quite fascinated with the type of work you do."

"Hmm…these assistants wouldn't happen to be female would they?" Jim's eyes lit up at the prospect and Artie rolled his eyes.

"AFTER we deliver the papers huh, Jim?" He turned back to Paul. "We're headed to the Ponderosa but we should be back by suppertime tomorrow night if you'd care to set something up with the ladies." Artie informed him.

"Oh you going out to see Ben? I hear he's been having some troubles. You two aren't here about that are you?"

"Well, we really can't say, Paul. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone who we are."

"I understand. If anyone asks you're just some old friends here to visit Ben." Paul nodded and Artie and Jim took their leave and headed for the Ponderosa.

WWWWWWWWWW

After a time Danielle realized that she and Rebecca had to return to Dr. Martin's office as well.

"Please excuse us, gentlemen, we do have to return or we may not get credit for today at all!" her eyes were laughing, however.

Adam and Joe stood as the ladies gathered their belongings. "Let us escort you to Paul's office," Adam insisted. As he paid Mike what they owed for lunch Little Joe mentioned the grand party at the Ponderosa to their companions.

"Pa has invited practically the whole territory. There will be a bonfire, hayrides of course, and a spread that is unmatched. Hop Sing doesn't do anything small out at the Ponderosa." He claimed as Adam rejoined them.

"My little brother is right, ladies. You should consider joining us. You could ride out with Paul after dinner," he smiled at Danielle. "We could take a ride, show you the ranch."

Danielle and Rebecca glanced at each other. An outing would be fun; they had been working hard for several weeks with Dr. Martin. And riding out to the Ponderosa with him would keep it from seeming improper that the two young women would be visiting a ranch full of men, even if a community party were the reason.

"That would be a treat, thank you!" Rebecca finally exclaimed. Little Joe and Adam smiled at the agreeable outcome, escorted the ladies to the doctor's home before bidding them goodbye.

The brothers turned to leave but Adam paused, "Will you join me for supper this evening, Miss Oliver?"

Danielle was taken aback as she turned to Rebecca. Little Joe spoke up, "It would be an honor if you would accompany me, Miss Moore. We could join them." The ladies hesitated. Finally Danielle answered.

"Of course, but you must call us Danielle and Rebecca."

Adam tipped his hat, "Until this evening, Danielle."

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie and Jim slowed as they neared the Ponderosa. Artie would be glad to finally get off the horse and had said as much to his partner several times. As they entered the yard the side door to the house leading into the kitchen opened and a Chinese man tossed a bucket of water out the door. Seeing they had visitors he set the bucket down and wiped his hands as the riders dismounted and tied their horses to the hitching post.

"You here to see Mista Cartlight?" The Chinaman asked looking between the two men.

"Yes, we're here to see a Benjamin Cartwright. Is he available?" Artie asked in return.

"Yes sir, Mista Cartlight in house. Hop Sing show you." He pointed toward the main door as he showed them inside the house.

A large man was sitting behind an even larger and ornately carved desk his attention consumed by the paperwork before him. He looked up as Hop Sing entered followed by two men dressed in finely tailored suits. Ben stood and shook their hands as the introductions were made.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Ben asked as he sat behind the desk.

"The President sent us sir." Jim began as Artie opened the saddlebags he had brought in.

"Mr. Cartwright, we have those government timber contracts you have been having a hard time getting. We have been instructed to stay in town until you've had time to look them over and sign them." Artie informed him as he handed the sheaf of paper to Ben.

"I'll look these over immediately. Do you gentlemen have a place to stay?"

"We do have our private train on the siding in town." Jim stated.

"Nonsense, that's too much travel just for a night's sleep. Hop Sing…make up the guest rooms…if that is acceptable to you gentlemen." Ben inquired and Artie and Jim nodded.

"I'll have one of my sons show you around the Ponderosa while I go over these contracts." Ben told them, "Adam! Joseph!" Ben called out.

"Mista Adam and Mista Joe no here. You send them to town." Hop Sing replied as he moved about the dinning area preparing the table for dinner.

"Thank you Hop Sing I had forgotten that. Gentlemen, I can get a hand to take you on a tour if you'd like. My other boy, Hoss, is out mending fences."

"Oh no, sir, don't go to any trouble on our account." Artie was quick to speak not giving Jim a chance. "I've done enough horseback riding lately…the chance to just sit and read my book would be a godsend." Jim grinned slyly and rolled his eyes.

"I'll take a look around outside if that's all right." Jim said.

"Sure, feel free to look anywhere you like. Just don't go too far, dinner will be ready soon." Jim nodded and Ben went back to reading the contracts and Artie pulled a book out of his saddlebag and settled comfortably in the blue chair.

WWWWWWWWWW

Rebecca closed the door as Danielle removed her hat and cloak. "Dani, Adam Cartwright is smitten with you," she stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms. Dani turned to Rebecca with a quizzical look.

"What gives you that idea?"

Rebecca laughed as she put her cloak on the wall peg next to Danielle's. When Danielle didn't laugh as well she turned toward her. "Danielle Oliver! You didn't notice the way that man looked at you…or the way he spoke to you?"

Dani shook her head, "No I didn't notice any such thing, Rebecca. I'm sure the romantic in you has surfaced yet again." She slipped her arms into her pinstriped pinafore then fashioned a bow in the back. Rebecca performed the same tasks then followed her friend into the examining room.

"It ISN'T the romantic in me, Dani. Adam was hanging on your every word. Why, he barely took an interest in anything that his brother and I had to say!" she exclaimed.

Danielle performed a quick inventory of the medicines and powders in the cabinet then locked it. She looked at Rebecca as she skirted around her to inventory the linen cupboard. "Rebecca, I have no interest in Adam Cartwright."

Her friend let out a sigh, "I know THAT. I wasn't saying that you did. I was merely saying that he has an interest in YOU." Danielle kept working without saying a word. Rebecca continued quietly, "Danielle, I know that you are only interested in one man."

Danielle looked up from her work and smiled, then went back to her counting.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Jim made his way around the barnyard taking in the various ranch day activities, nodding to or stopping to talk to some of the hands, to see if he could get any information on the reported strange happening. All the hands were able to tell him is that late at night there seemed to be some strange noises coming from the direction of the lake. But as that was a private place for the family none had yet ventured out there.

Artie and Ben were sitting in front of a warm and inviting fire when Jim returned to the house after hanging his jacket on one of the pegs on the rack hanging on the wall he joined them.

"What do you think of my little ranch, Mr. West?" Ben asked as he poured Jim a cup of coffee.

"I wouldn't call your spread little, Mr. Cartwright." Jim chuckled.

"Well, the Lord has been good to us. I started with 160 plot and it's grown some over the years. And please call me Ben."

"All right if you'll call me Jim, Mr. West is my father." Jim smiled. "You've got a real nice place here, Ben. Artie you should take a ride and check it out…pretty impressive."

"Well…we are here for as long as Mr. Uh…Ben needs our services so I supposed a tour would be the appropriate thing to do." Artie replied.

"That reminds me Ben, while I was out taking a tour I talked to some of your hands. They tell me there are strange things going on around here. Anything you need our help with?" Jim asked as he settled onto the settee.

"I'm actually embarrassed to tell you the truth. My men have claimed to be hearing strange noises down by the lake the past few nights." Ben blushed with embarrassment.

"What's to be embarrassed about? Jim and I'll take a ride out there after supper and check things out for you." Artie volunteered and Jim looked at him one eye brow raised.

"We will?" Jim asked.

"Sure why not? The Colonel said we were at Ben's disposal while we're here."

"Now, gentlemen you don't have to…" Ben started but Artie held his hand up.

"Nonsense, Ben…this sounds like a mystery that needs investigating." Jim rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh no…give up now Ben, I know my partner. When he gets that look in his eye and he has something to investigate there's no stopping him."

Hop Sing announced supper and informed them Adam and Little Joe were staying in town waiting on the stage to bring the masks for the party the Cartwright's were having. The men sat down to supper and Ben filled them in on what he knew about the strange noises and occurrences.

"If you ask me I think the men are just trying to throw a scare into my youngest son. Joseph is somewhat gullible when it comes to mysteries." Ben smiled.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Adam Cartwright was correct in his thinking that Danielle was strong and independent. However, she wasn't so strong that Rebecca's observations about Adam Cartwright didn't worry her. _I shouldn't have agreed to dinner tonight, _she mused. _Thank goodness the outing at the Ponderosa is a community event. I can find ways to amuse myself without leading Adam to believe I have a romantic interest in him._ She sighed as she took a last look in the mirror to make sure her hair was in place before leaving her room. The voices of Dr. Martin and the Cartwright brothers wafted up through the stairwell as she paused to knock on the door of her friend's room. A few moments later the two women entered the parlor together and the men stood up.

"Good evening gentlemen," Rebecca greeted them, though Danielle remained silent.

"You ladies look lovely, as usual," Paul Martin commented, then turning to the brothers he added, "You don't know how it changes the place to have two lovely young women about the place!"

"I can certainly imagine," Adam answered, his eyes never leaving Dani's face.

"Thank you both," Danielle accepted the compliment. "Are we ready to leave?"

The ladies were helped with their cloaks and the foursome departed, after which Paul Martin chuckled to himself _I do believe Adam Cartwright is downright smitten!_

After supper the four young people had reservations at the theater where Lotta Crabtree was performing in "Little Nell and the Marchioness". Ben Cartwright was a favorite of Miss Crabtree, so Adam and Little Joe were welcomed backstage. Rebecca had seen Lotta once before, on a trip to San Francisco, so she was quite excited to be meeting her. They spent some time with her before Adam and Joe escorted their companions back to the Martin home. They would be rising early in order to return home before dinner.

WWWWWWWWW

After supper Ben, Artie and Jim saddled their horses and headed toward the lake. As they rode Ben gave them a small tour and told them tidbits of Ponderosa history from its meager beginnings of 160 acres to the 1,000 acre spread it had become. Artie and Jim were suitably impressed.

As they neared the lake Ben pulled to a stop and stood in his stirrups. A dark and ominous fog was rolling in off the lake. Not that fog was strange or out of place for this time of year but something didn't seem right. Ben dismounted and the agents followed suit, taking the reins and pulling their frightened steeds with them they cautiously approached the fog.

Buck, Ben's mount suddenly stopped and stubbornly refused to go any further. The trio tied their horses to a nearby bush and proceeded on foot.

"This fog is so thick you could cut it with a knife." Jim said as he tried to find his hand in front of his face in the swirling vapors.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Artie deadpanned. "I've been using a machete and I still can't see!"

"Gentlemen, I must admit in all my years on the Ponderosa I have never seen the fog this bad." Ben said as they slowly made their way through the thick fog.

Off into the distant hills a lone coyote howled and Artie's skin crawled. Artie looked through the fog and could just make out his partner's form. He saw Jim lose his battle to suppress the shiver that had suddenly overtaken him. The trio stumbled through the fog like blind men, their arms out in front of them. When they finally found the edge of the fog Artie and Jim bumped into Ben, who had stopped abruptly and was staring open-mouthed.

"Well I'll be…" Ben exclaimed.

"We couldn't have walked all the way to Virginia City…could we?" Artie asked surprised.

"No…we're still on the Ponderosa, gentlemen. But this town doesn't exist." Ben reached up and pulled his hat off and was scratching the top of his head.

"What do you mean it doesn't exist? It's right there!" Jim exclaimed.

The streets seemed deserted there were no people out and about as there should be. From down the street noises from the saloon floated toward them. The doors of the saloon were swinging as if someone had just come through them. Barely audible above the chilled wind that had begun to blow they could hear the clicking of a telegraph key.

Artie and Jim exchanged puzzled glances and drew their weapons as they advanced on the town. The shivers were almost non stop up and down Artie's spine. He pulled his fringed riding jacket tight as they walked down the boardwalk. Every shop, every restaurant and even the saloon was deserted.

"Well, I don't get it, Jim. I just don't get it." Artie said as he returned his pistol to its holster.

"I don't either, Artie. But look around doesn't this place look familiar to you?" Jim asked.

"Now that you mention it, it does look kind of familiar." Artie looked around.

"Ben you sure we didn't wander off your property?" Artie wondered.

"I'm positive, gentlemen. My ranch is a good three hour ride from town and we were walking for no where near that long."

While Ben and Artemus continued their conversation while they looked in the store windows and tried doors, Jim had wandered across the street and was knelt down pulling something out from under some tumbleweed. Looking at it he whistled and exhaled deeply.

"Artie…I think you better come look at this!" Jim called out. Ben and Artie ran across the street and Jim handed his partner the item he had found.

"Para…Jim this isn't funny." Artie tossed the sign to the ground.

"You think I had something to do with this?" Jim looked at him surprised.

"How you got Ben to go along with it I'll never know. But no one knows about Paradox but you and I. And we ARE in Nevada. Really, James did you have to do this on today of all days?" Artie regarded his partner harshly.

"Artie I swear to you I didn't do this." Ben looked between the two men.

"What are you two talking about?" He demanded.

Artie launched into the story about Paradox, Nevada and Emmet Starke. Ben listened enthralled, his expression changing as the story went on.

"Well, I'll be!" Ben exclaimed. "This fits. It all fits."

"Fits with what?" Artie wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"There never was a town called Paradox anywhere in the Nevada territory. Legend has it that the town only shows itself on Halloween and never in the same place twice. I never took stock in any of the stories."

"I think this year would be a good year to change that attitude, don't you?" Jim asked Ben.

"James, my boy, I think we need a drink." Artie chuckled.

"I think we all could use a good stiff drink." Ben said as they turned back into the fog and headed back to the Ponderosa.

"Hey, Jim, do you think anyone will believe us when we tell em what we just saw?" Artie asked as they walked.

"You really want to try to explain THAT…" Jim pointed back behind them, "to the Colonel?"

"Oh, yeah I get your point." They reached their horses and quickly mounted them. Artie wanted to run his steed all the way back to the safety of the Ponderosa ranch house.

WWWWWWWWWW

The next day was cloudless though a chill was in the air. Late October brought all sorts of weather to the area so the Cartwrights were lucky to have such fine weather for their gathering.

Little Joe and Adam had made it home around 10:30 am after having stopped to deliver the masks they had waited for to the guests. Hop Sing had been up before dawn to continue the preparations for the party, so Adam informed him that there would be two more expected with Dr. Martin. It would make no difference of course, as anything at the Ponderosa was always big enough to accommodate two more!

Hop Sing had in turn told Ben Cartwright of the additional guests, bringing him to ask his sons about them before dinner.

"Pa, you should see 'em, the two prettiest girls I've ever laid eyes on," Little Joe was enthusiastic, as usual.

Ben laughed his deep hearty laugh, "I'm surprised you thought to invite two lovely young ladies to our haunted ranch, son."

Joe colored at the remark. "Now Pa…"

"Of course I'm just trying to bait you son," Ben clapped him on the shoulder. Adam had not commented, just sipped his coffee in silence. Ben didn't press him for more than their names.

"Danielle Oliver and Rebecca…" he puzzled over her surname.

"Moore!" After a few moments Little Joe supplied the missing piece, suppressing a guffaw so that it emerged as more a snigger. Joe's sense of humor could sometimes get him trouble.

Ben's raised eyebrow caught him up short. "Joseph?"

"Sorry Pa. Adam couldn't remember Rebecca's last name because he is so taken with her friend!" was Little Joe's mirthful reply. Adam remained quiet, though he stared at his brother as Ben eyed him, then turned back to Little Joe.

"Your brother only met the ladies yesterday, Joseph. I'm not surprised it took him a few moments to remember."

Little Joe, although chastised, kept grinning as Hop Sing entered with platters of food for the Cartwright men and the two agents that were now coming in from outside to sit down to dinner with their hosts.

"Gentlemen, come, sit!" Ben greeted them warmly.

"Thank you, I don't mind if I do! All this good Nevada air, and the ride from Virginia City has whet my appetite!" Artemus enthused.

"Hop Sing is the best cook in the territory," Adam informed them as he stood and put out his right hand, "Adam Cartwright."

"Artemus Gordon, and this is my partner, Jim West," the men all shook hands, Ben introducing Joe to the agents as well. "Has your father told you why we're here?

"Those government contracts that we can't seem to keep track of," Adam quipped, and Jim and Arte nodded.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Dr. Martin and the girls cleaned up the exam room. It had been a busy morning for the local doctor and his interns. Dieter Epping, a German immigrant, had a sledge hammer dropped on his foot while working on a building project. Several bones had been shattered. Two other men he worked with had also been injured at the job site when the blade of a band saw had snapped, throwing back the log they had been cutting. It had struck both men at a high rate of speed. All three men were going to be fine, but it would be a while before they returned to work.

Once the clean up had been completed Paul Martin packed a hamper with some sandwiches and apples for their dinner while the ladies dressed for traveling. They had already packed a valise with fancier clothes for the party, as well as night clothes. The valises were loaded under the seat of the carriage and the hamper on the seat next to Dr. Martin. Danielle and Rebecca settled into their seats for the journey to the Ponderosa.

Dani read a book for a short while, which proved to be taxing on her eyes what with the bumping of the carriage over the road. Rebecca worked on needlework as she and Dani chatted with the doctor about some of the more interesting cases they had each encountered in the medical field over the years. Paul even referred to his experiences during the war.

"As a matter of fact, one of my old cronies stopped in to see me yesterday," he said. "He'll be at Ben's I suspect. Remind me to introduce you two to him." The ladies assured him that they would do so.

It was mid-afternoon when the three road weary travelers alighted from the buggy at the Ponderosa. Little Joe let out a whoop as he ran to assist Rebecca. His father and Hoss, who had returned from fence mending, heard his yell and emrged from the barn.

"Paul! Good to see you!" Ben laughed as he shook the hand of his friend. "And these young women must be your interns I heard about this morning."

Joe introduced his father and second brother to Rebecca and Danielle. As the youngest Cartwright carried the bags inside, Ben turned to Danielle.

"Adam should be along any minute. He took some…friends…on an expedition of sorts," Ben remarked to her.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Cartwright. What kind of expedition, may I ask?" Always one for adventure, her eyes had lit up at the mention of the outing.

"Oh just setting up some bunking tents for the overflow of guests. Nothing all too exciting, I assure you," he smiled and escorted her inside. "You two ladies will share a room here inside, however," he informed both ladies. When they started to protest Ben put up his hand to stop them. "I insist," he stated simply. There was no more said on the subject and the two interns gratefully followed Hop Sing to the room he had prepared for their use.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie glanced out the window of the guest room admiring the view. Ben sure has done fine for himself. I always thought I'd end up with a place like this, Artie thought bringing his gaze back to the mirror as he tied his tie. Checking himself in the mirror one last time as he splashed Bay Rum on his freshly shaven face, Artie headed to the Jim's room.

"James, are you ready?" Artie asked as he rapped on the door.

"Be right there, Artie." Jim replied as he checked his tie in the mirror one more time. "Damn, I hate these things." Jim mumbled as he opened the door to see Artie leaning against the doorframe smirking.

"What are you looking at?" Jim asked.

"You never could tie one of these…" Artie smirked as he reached over and fixed Jim's tie. "Now, lets get down stairs and get ready to meet some ladies!" The men headed downstairs.

Artie held the door open for his partner and Jim quickly stepped out onto the porch and headed toward their hosts. Artie slammed into Jim's back as Jim has stopped dead in his tracks.

"Jim…what are you doing? I'm shocked at you it's rude to stare." Artie prodded him forward.

"Artie…anything look familiar to you?" Jim asked, having found his voice again.

Artie looked at the party guests that had stopped the revelry and were looking at the newcomers.

"I see townsfolk at a party, Jim, what do you see?" Artie asked puzzled.

"Their masks, Artie. Look at their masks!"

"What would I care about their masks…" Artie stopped mid-sentence.

The entire group of guests turned as one to stare at the finely dressed newcomers. Each citizen had been furnished with a mask provided by Ben. Staring back at the two astonished agents were about 100 different versions of Emmet Starke! Artie shook his head and rubbed his eyes thinking it must be some kind of joke.

"Jim…do you see what I see?" Artie gulped.

"I see it, Artie. I don't believe it but I see it." Jim replied.

"What do we do?"

"We close our mouths and enjoy the evening the best we can." Jim said as he surveyed the group.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Danielle was startled from sleep, but she wasn't sure what startled her. Rebecca was still sleeping next to her, so it couldn't have been her. Voices could just be made out in a room further down the hall, but they were quiet and couldn't have startled her so.

Remembering that she had been dreaming she turned over the images in her head, trying to determine if she had startled herself…Closing her eyes she went over what details she could remember. Artemus was there…she could tell it was him, but there was something odd about him…something odd about his appearance. _That must be it, that must be what woke me. _ She stretched and yawned, then moved from the bed to dress for the evening's festivities.

"Oh, is it time to wake up already?" Rebecca yawned from the bed. She removed the lap quilt she had covering her and went to the washstand. As they dressed the sounds of music and laughter, and the smell of the buffet wafted through the window.

After donning the lovely copper colored dress she had bought in St. Louis, Danielle went to the window to observe the revelers. A square dance was starting; the fiddle player had just called for everyone to 'bow to your partner; now bow to your neighbor'.

"Come on Rebecca! The dancing is starting!"

Adam and Joe met them at the bottom of the staircase. "You look very pretty, Miss Oliver."

"Why thank you Mr. Cartwright," her eyes sparkled, "I appreciate the compliment."

Adam announced, "Ladies, we are all to wear one of these masks in celebration of the season," he passed each a mask. "The caller will announce the unmasking at midnight, after everyone has danced with as many partners as they have the strength to twirl and turn and promenade!"

They all chuckled, though Danielle was relieved that she wouldn't be required to dance with her host all evening. Adam Cartwright was a very handsome man, as well as very charming, but only Artemus had her heart. As soon as they had all tied on their masks the four young people headed outdoors to join in the dancing

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie noticed two of the ladies had been the belles of the ball so to speak, dancing with just about every eligible male. He had been lucky enough to dance with the lovely lady in the stunningly beautiful copper dress. She had refused to speak directly him each time they danced; instead she had giggled and either shook or nodded her head even when he asked her questions that required more.

Jim had danced with the lovely lady in the pale blue dress as many times as he was allowed. Not wanting to start a fight with their host, he had allowed Little Joe to dance with her as well. Jim kept his eye on them as they danced their way around the crowd, trying to keep his jealousy in check. He glanced over to his partner and saw that Artie was experiencing the same quandary with his dance partner.

"Artie, does something seem familiar about those two ladies?" Jim asked as he helped himself to a glass of cool punch.

"Now that you mention it, yes. When I dance with that young lady there I'd swear I've danced with her before." Artie seemed puzzled.

"Me too. When I danced with that lady over there I could have sworn I heard her whisper my name but she wouldn't talk to me she only giggled." Artie did a double take.

"That's funny my dance partner did the same thing. I even tried asking questions that required more than a nod or shake of the head and all I got was giggles. Jim, I don't like this…not after what happened last night." Artie shivered.

"Come on now, Artie. You don't think they're part of the Paradox do you?" Jim rolled his eyes.

"After what we saw last night anything is possible." Artie pasted a smile on his face when the copper clad beauty waved to him from across the dance area. "Maybe we'd be better off just keeping our distance, Jim. I'd not want to get caught up in a shotgun wedding!" Artie grinned and politely nodded his head in the lady's direction.

"I've heard those weddings are real popular around here, Artie. You did bring your tux didn't you?" Jim chided as Adam stood near the edge of the dance area and called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone! It's almost midnight and you know what that means. We all remove our masks and see who we've been spending the evening with. Guess we'll know just how well some of us know our ladies and vise versa." A chuckle went through the guests.

"Now, ladies, if you would be so kind as to take your places by the escort of your choice we'll commence with the unmasking."

All the young ladies took up their positions as they moved about the group. The lady in the copper dress moved to stand between Adam and Artemus her right hand slipping into Artie's as Adam grasped her left hand. The woman in the pale blue dress chose her place between James and Little Joe. She graciously accepted Jim's arm, which he held out. Not to be outdone Joe stuck his arm out and Jim raised an eyebrow when she accepted his arm as well.

"All right everyone, on the count of three…" Artemus was nervous about this woman who had refused to speak to him during their dances. "One…" he looked over at Jim, who shrugged his shoulder at his partner. "Two…" Arte took a deep breath. "THREE!" He closed his eyes as he tugged at the string tied around his head and let it drop into his hand. He turned and met Adam Cartwright's eyes over the head of the young lady who was struggling to untie her mask. She pulled it away and looked first at Adam who smiled at her, then turned.

Arte was dumbfounded, though Danielle was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Dani!" was all he could manage. Adam watched the scene before him, confusion clouding his face.

"Hello Artemus," Danielle couldn't help but smile foolishly at him.

"How…how did you get here?" Arte stammered. Danielle laughed as he took her in his arms and spun her around. Now it was Adam who was dumbfounded.

"I take it you two know each other?"

Arte put Danielle back on her feet then answered Adam's question by kissing Dani right there in front of him. Ben came up behind his son and put his hand on his shoulder. Little Joe joined them, and as they looked at him he nodded toward Rebecca and Jim West, who were engaged similarly. When the couples parted Adam and Joe fidgeted.

"Mr. Gordon," Adam said somewhat flabbergasted, "I…uh…didn't know…" Artie looked at him his smile beaming.

"Oh it's quite all right, Adam. Dani is very easy to fall for." Artie tightened his hold around her waist.

"Uhm…yeah…Mr. West…if I had known Rebecca was your lady I never would have…" Joe began only to be interrupted by Jim.

"Think nothing of it, Joe. We didn't know they were here."

"Yes, this was quite a surprise!" Artie added.

"Now that everything is settled between you boys what do you say we all get over to the table and carve our pumpkins it's getting late!" Ben ushered the happy group over to the table to join the other guests in carving the traditional pumpkins.

THE END


End file.
